There are various types of vacuum cleaners, for example, upright models, so called cylinder models, upholstery cleaners, handheld convenience models, etc. Many of these are corded and powered from a remote electrical source of power, e.g. house mains supply. Some are battery operated, e.g. cordless. Different models consume different levels of power depending, inter alia, on size, type, purpose etc. However, in general, corded vacuum cleaners are considerably more powerful and effective than cordless models.
Even though vacuum cleaners have been continually developed and improved for over 50 years, there are still deficiencies in many and room for further improvement, such as, for example, in the areas of performance, power consumption, cost to manufacture, etc. This applies to both corded and cordless vacuum cleaners, but is particularly applicable to cordless models.